


Lucky Girl

by eurydice72



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between S1 and S2. Visits are only good if someone knows you're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for cindergal for Halloween '14.

Everybody noticed the first time he came to see her. How could they not? He looked like he should be in the movies, smiling at all the nurses with those perfect teeth, so well-groomed, always impeccably dressed. He sat next to her bed for an hour, waiting for her to wake up, then put his hat on and nodded to everybody as he left when he finally realized she wouldn't.

Hazel was there the second and third times, too, though the end result was the same. An hour of sitting. No waking up. Out the door.

She followed him to the exit on his third visit. When she touched his arm to get him to stop, she caught the flash of annoyance on his handsome features before he schooled them over to his usual perfect half-smile.

“She tends to sleep until three,” Hazel said. “If you want her to know you’re here, come before eleven or after she wakes up.”

His smile deepened in gratitude. “Thank you.” And with a tip of his hat, he left again.

The fourth time he walked into the ward at St. Mary’s, it was two-fifty. He smiled at Hazel as he signed the visitor register, then turned on his heel to head for his usual spot. Less than ten minutes later, his low voice filtered out into the corridor.

An hour after that, he stopped at Hazel’s desk again. “If she needs anything, I’d like you to call me.” He held out an elegant business card. “And thank you again.”

Hazel tucked the card into the patient file. Miss Olson was a lucky girl. Most patients didn’t have someone as concerned as Don Draper looking out for them.


End file.
